MOTHER6: Sounds
by MinawaKitten
Summary: The final part of MOTHER trilogy,MOTHER4: Precious Jewels,MOTHER5: Black Oblivion, and now Sounds, the home of the heroes Chain Stones. The prime target of the Nightmare Quartet, but who is the leader with a burning hatred for Chain? Also on !
1. The Deal

Mother 6: Sounds

Chapter One: The Deal

"Now, now," the man cooed despite the fact he was surround by sickening clowns, who seemed to laugh at his presents "I'm just here to cut a deal with you." the leader of the clowns stepped forward.

"We don't take deals from humans." she spat disgusted

"Now come on Ms. Joker!" the man grinned standing right before the clown, she stood unamused "You must jest, haven't you ever heard no Nyame Dua?"

"Have, but I don't care about it." the man began to walk around the clown

"It has such amazing power, you see, I want that power, but I can have it if the heir to Nyame Dua is alive, so that's why I need someone cunning," he placed his harms around the clown's shoulder, she looked at his hand and back at him with a scowl.

"That's my udder your touching" she bluntly stated to scare off the man, didn't really work, he continued to talk.

"Some one with remarkable skills, you see, these children are very wise and have very powerful PSI." the clown removed the man's hand from her shoulder, she turned away from him.

"I doubt that." the man grabbed the clown by her shoulder, she pulled out a scythe on a chain ready to kill,

"He has _her_ blood." he spoke with a knowing grin, she stopped mere inches from his face.

"_Her_ blood?"

"Oh quite yes, the heir has her blood in him, I probably should of mentioned that first, shouldn't of I?"

"…What's the pay?" the man thoughtfully rubbed his chin

"I'd say about 50 mill."

"…You've got yourself a deal…"

"Delightful doing business with you and your little quartette" the two shook hands, he placed four folders in the clown's hand and exited the twisted tent, a defiant grin on his face. The clown woman clapped her hands.

"Queen, King, Ace, Jack" the remaining four gathered around their leader, the pair dubbed Kind and Queen were handed a folder, Ace received her own and so did Jack.

"I want you all to watch over these kids, we will not strike just yet, we shall wait for the to grow, and then pick them off when the time is right, but in the mean time, a little visit wouldn't hurt them…" The group of clowns giggled and laughed.

The little boy clung to the body of his weak and sickly sister, he sobbed as quietly as he could, his mother and father were both dead, and his sister was having another attack, the cause of his misfortune was not far away from him. He hugged his sister tighter as she came closer, the clown towered above, fear crosses the little boy's face as the white skinned clown tower above him. "A-ah…" he couldn't speak, no rational words could come forth. The clown grinned ripping him away from his pained sister, she made the boy's eyes survey the small town. His beloved town in ruins, buildings on fire, and people slaughtered.

"This is your fault, because you were born, if you weren't this wouldn't of happened." suddenly she threw the boy to the ground, braking his arm in the process, the child screamed. She laughed. "Oh man, I cant wait until your older… I hope you'll give me a real challenge…" she left the child on the ground and vanished.

The little boy sat miserably in a bed in the town's hospital, his arm in both a cast and sling, bandages wrapped around his head, even covering his right eye, his arms and legs.

His own village, the one that he loved so much, betrayed him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Chain is only six years old and you all go off and let your children brutally beat him?" The officer of the small town yelled, his wife, who held onto the sleeping form of their baby girl, stood at his side nodding at his words.

"He brought that monster to our town!"

"He destroyed our town!" the citizens yelled

"Chain did nothing, that _thing _may have been looking for Chain but he dint call it. Either way, your reactions were ludicrous! He is only a child and you just let him be beaten, the boy can even _see_ out of his right eye now!"

"Whatever Jordan, that hell bound thing is your problem!" people murmured their agreements. "You better keep that damn _thing_ under pad and lock."

"Chain isn't a thing!" the woman scowled "He is a living, breathing being!"

"Either way, it is your problem, Pink and Rock are dead." someone spat, and slowly the people left the hospital.

Jordan glared with arms crossed when all left he sighed, and let his arms fall to his side, he and his wife looked into the room where the boy named Chain slept. The woman tucked his blond hair behind his ear.

"I never expected such a thing would happen to Pink and Rock…"

"…Neither would I Shannon," Jordan sighed taking a seat in a near by chair, he covered his face "I cant understand why they would think it's okay to beat up a defenseless child…"

"You know what they say, when something goes wrong you, you have to blame someone, unfortunately it was Chain…"

"It's not right…."

"No it's not…" she spoke softly "It'll watch Chain and Scarlett, can you go back to their home and see what you can pull from the wreckage?" Jordan nodded, he stood up and kissed his wife, he looked down at her daughter sleeping peacefully. He smiled.

"This isn't the life we wanted, but I'm sure as hell not going to abandon Rock's kids."

Shannon nodded understandingly.

He was ten by now, his hair grew longer, the long bangs covered the right half of his face, obscuring the injured eye, hands shoved into his pockets, his one violet eye was empty and uncaring.

He walked down the streets, little four-year old Lauren at his side, people whispered, Chain cared no more, maybe when he was younger, when he was venerable and constantly cried, maybe. Lauren spoke, cheerful as always but more to her self since Chain wasn't paying attention, the little girl held onto Chain's hand skipping and giggling.

People watched the two walk by, shaking their heads, it was like seeing an ugly devil walk with an a beautiful angel. Lauren loved Chain like a brother, she loved to spend time with him, for her to feel like that, it was pitiful.


	2. Arise! Chain Stones of Harmonica Town!

Mother 6: Sounds

Chapter Two: Arise! Chain Stones of Harmonica Town!

A tall white tower, two girls, two boys, there were four blurred symbols, he couldn't see them, a ghostly figure, and then there was a bright red flash.

The cream walls reflected sunlight that slipped through the black curtains, slowly climbing down the walls and onto the body in the bed, Chain Stones, age 14, awoke with a start, and thus began the daily ritual of wrestling with the gray bed sheets from his body, but as usual Chain fell on to the wooden floorboards. "UGH! Damn it!" he wrestled off the sheets with a loud YARGG he pulled the sheets from his body and tossed them across the room. Chain sighed heavily with his eyes closed, he pulled the white tie from his hair letting it fall shoulder length "Every damn day…"

"Chain!" Shannon's shrill voice came from outside the door; he ignored her voice, whatever it was he could surely get Lauren or Jordan to do it. "Chain!" she shouted louder.

"What?" he snapped

"Scarlett is sick! I have to watch Scarlett to make sure she doesn't get worst, can you go get the doctors?"

The boy hopped up to his feet, cursing obscure things as he ran around his room, yanking open the drawer to his dresser he pulled out a black and gray striped shirt, he pulled that over his head as he ran to the closet, Chain yanked the closet open grabbing a pair of jeans, pulled those on, looping the brown leather belt around his waist, he reached back into the closet and pulled out a red jacket, he shoved his arm though the right sleeve, then the left, running back to the dresser he grabbed a pair of white socks, he pulled them on as he hobbled out of his room, he stopped, turned around and ran back into his room to grab his gray scarf left abandoned on the nightstand. Wrapping it around his neck Chain stormed to the landing of the staircase, he grabbed his shoes and pulled them on as he rushed down the stairs into the living room.

The room was empty, which was kind of unusual, but due to circumstances it was understandable, Chain glared at Lauren's favorite pink beanbag was left sprawled out on the cream carpet, even her coloring books were carelessly thrown onto the two chairs by the fire place, she growled, it was like she was trying to get him to trip and snap his neck. He threw the beanbag into its place, by the bookshelf next to the fire place. He gazed at the items of the shelf.

Two pictures framed, one of his mother, Pink, the other of his father, Rock. True to her name, his mother Pink had long pink hair, long bangs covered her matching colored eyes, as far back as Chain could recall she always wore a white dress, on the other hand looked like his, the blond hair and violet eyes followed the family for generation after generation, although normally it was the first born who received these traits, but this generation it happened to be him the second born.

Chain glanced at the item positioned between the frames, it was an old family heirloom, and he would never understand why it was so precious to his family. He stared at for a moment or two before pocketing it.

"Oh god what am I doing?" the boy scowled at himself and ran for the door.

Harmonica Town, it was a sea side little town, its people always hard at work out on the seas bringing in fish for the other towns and cities. It was quaint and simple town, children went to school and adults worked out at sea.

Chain burst into the streets of his home town, Scarlett's sickness has existed than birth and ever since the attack upon the town years ago did they become more frequent and violent. Chain would never show it but it deeply worried him, it always had.

To the center of the town was the hospital, Chain marched right in, ignoring the looks he was given, down the hall was a lone room, he opened the door, inside as usual was the town's two best doctors.

Joshua, the taller and more experienced doctor, smiled. Joshua was a man in his mid-twenties, with coal black hair and green eyes. This man was soon to be Chain's brother-in-law, as far back as he could recall Scarlett was in a relationship with Joshua, they must of really had a thing… He was a good choice. That was all he ever said on that matter.

But then there was Edward, there always about that damn man that just irked Chain, his freaking short cut brown hair, and blue eyes, he dint like him, probably it was his smartass attitude…

"What's wrong Chain?" Joshua asked realizing the slim worry on Chain's face.

"Yeah, you seem like you're out of breath!" Edward laughed.

"Scarlett is sick again!" it was only a matter of seconds before Joshua was out of his office, Edward sighed and picked up the medical bag, he followed Joshua out and Chain followed as well.

Lauren was not one to break rules, but she had to, at least for today. Sitting on the pink carpet she pulled on her favorite white sneakers and socks, she adjusted her jean skirt and stood up. Lauren fixed her beloved pink hair ribbon she received from her big brother; her green eyes scanned her room, finding her jump rope among the mess that was her room. The little girl peered out the crack of her doorway, her mother was still occupied.

The white tower needed help and she was gonna help it, even if her momma and papa didn't want her too.

Lauren opened the window, from her second floor window she climbed onto the sturdy oak tree branch and climbed down the branch.

Joshua burst into Scarlett's room, the sickly woman's violet eyes softened; she weakly sat up to reach out to her love. He gently pushed her down and brushed back her orange-brown hair

"Lay down…" he smiled "Don't stress yourself." Edward turned to Shannon and Chain, he shooed them away, closing the door behind him. Shannon glanced to Chain who had a scowl plastered on his face. She gave a sad smiled and walked down the hall to Lauren's room, Chain walked down stairs he threw his body onto into an arm chair.

He sat there, the door opened and Jordan entered, the town's lone officer, the man removed his coat, by the time he looked over at Chain the boy had lit a cigarette and it was hanging from his lips. Jordan stomped over and took the cancer sick and snuffed it with his shoes.

"Chain, I told you quit smoking long ago." the boy didn't respond, "Where did you even get these? No one in their right mind would sell these to you, or where did you even get the money for these."

"God will you just shut up already?" Chain glared at his guardian "It's my own damn life! I can do whatever the hell _I_ want!"

"Not while living under my roof boy! You oughta stop acting like a brat. Shannon and I feed you, clothe you, and raised you since you were young! You are _far_ beyond an age where you can benefit to this family, what have you even done?" Chain refused to respond "That was a question Chain."

"Nothin'."

"That's right, _'nothin''_. Scarlett who is saving for a house for her and Joshua, benefit to this family, if you looked hard enough you could find yourself a job, instead of brooding over your parents' death! It's been at least eight years Chain, acting the way you do will not bring them back!"

"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING JORDAN!" He nailed the adult in his face

"It's the truth, you need to grow up and be a man, you are nearly an adult Chain, you can not go out in the world acting the way you do." the boy clenched both teeth and fist.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

"Chain clam you self down and go to your room." Jordan pointed to the stairs, the boy brushed past the adult grumbling. "If you're going to say something, say it." Chain stopped and reeled around to the adult,

"Fuck you, I hate this goddamn town, its people, its sights, everything. I couldn't and wouldn't give a damn if you and your damn family died too Jordan. I'm fuckin' out of here." Stomping outside, he looked at Jordan through the open door and he flipped him the bird.

"Don't give me that finger!" he shouted back at the boy. Shannon ran down the stairs, Jordan looked at his wife worry all over her face. He sighed. "I know, I expl-"

"Where's Lauren?"

"Isn't she in her room?"

"No!" Shannon blurted in hysteria. "She wasn't there, I went to check on her but the window was open, I thought maybe you saw her when you came home! I checked her room too, she isn't there!"

"Alright, we'll go look for her, just tell the doctors."

"O-okay honey…"

Chain glared at the ground as he walked, he kicked an unfortunate can that was in his path, after walking some more he found the same can, hands in his pockets he swung his leg, but stopped. He could hear something, a sound? No, it was music.

He raised a brow and began to move toward the music, on its own his mind made lyrics for the song. He began to wonder how come it was now of all times could he hear this music?

The melodies lead him to the town's dig site, he climbed down the dirt hill and to his surprise there was Lauren standing at the mouth of the cave. "…Lauren?"

The little girl jumped, she turned around and smiled "Oh big brother! What are you doing here?"

"…Umm… music?" he blinked.

"Oh! You can hear it too? You must have powers like me!" the little girl hugged her big brother figure, Chain let out a heavy sigh as he pat her head. She let go and took her place back at the cave entrance, curiously Chain followed her.

"What? You mean those freaky mind powers?"

"Freaky?" the little girl puffed her cheeks out "They aren't freaky! It just means I'm special."

"I'll say." he snickered

**Rumble, rumble, rumble.**

"Lauren!"

The rocky alcove of the cave entrance gave away, rocks came tumbling down, Chain did hat came to mind first he grabbed the girl and dived into the cave.

Chain's loud cry could be heard, the search party turned. The dig site. The search party rushed, Shannon burst into tears assuming the worst had happened, Jordan did all he could to reassure her everything was okay. They wished, the cave entrance had caved in on it's self.

The dripping water on his face…

It was starting to piss him off, Chain scowled at the stalagmites or was it stalactites? Like hell he knew, damn small town education.

"Mamma! Mamma!" Lauren yelled at the stone wall, it once was an entrance… "It's okay! Big brother protected me!" Chain groaned as he pulled him self to his feet, he stretched his back, it cracked.

"Is Chain in there with you Lauren?" Jordan called

"Uh-huh and he cracked his back really loudly, it was gross."

"I see, listen to me Lauren, tell Chain that there is a back exit. It will lead the way to Harp City, and call us once you get there. Okay?"

"Ugh, yeah, I get it." Chain muttered, he looked around and noticed a shovel lying around, he picked it up and equipped it, "C'mon, let's get going Lauren." the little girl smiled and followed him dragging her jump rope behind him.

"Wait!" Shannon yelled through all of her tears, but they could not hear her. "Lauren… Chain… be careful… both of you…" she fell to her knees. "Oh God, please don't take them away from me, please…"


	3. The Missing

Mother6: Sounds

Chapter Three: The Missing

Lauren skipped rope as she sung a cheery tune, which was slowly driving Chain up a wall, as she followed him, Chain looked around the cave, there was no source on natural lighting, just torches and cannery cages hung from the ceiling, Chain inspected the cages, every bird so far was dead. If their were a gas leak they would have been dead by now.

Chain was starting to get suspicious as to why this cave was originally shut down in the first place. No one ever said why and these birds had plenty of food in their feeders along with water and air. So what the hell killed these birds?

Edward chuckled lightly, he flicked the needle of the syringe, the green liquid lightly sprinkled Joshua. The other doctor flinched, only slightly and it went unnoticed. Edward chuckled, Joshua raised a brow.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing really… the cave finally collapsed, quite honestly it was bound to happen soon enough…"

"…"

"Do you know why that cave was closed? They said their was some kind of _monster _living inside there,

I find it to be funny…"

"You're kidding, if such a thing really existed the whole town would of known about it."

"Hush money," Edward grinned "with Chain roaming around, this town would freak out." with a quick jab he pierced Scarlett's skin with the needle, she let out a strangled gasp. Joshua grabbed a fist full off Edward's coat.

"What the hell was in that syringe?" the man laughed prying the others hands from him.

"You understand nothing Joshua, there is more beyond this tiny little town…" Edward reached into the folds of his medical coat and pulled out a knife, Joshua's eyes widened. "I want more, and I'll get out of this hell hole of a town." Swiftly Joshua found himself on the ground, his colleague, or should he say _ex_ colleague, hovering above him, the knife came down and blood splattered the floor. "At any cost…"

Chain glanced around, it was that music again, but this time it was quite clear but not exact, and he could tell where the music was coming from, a cavern inside the cave, which unfortunately guarded by some bear which would growl at him if he took a single step forward.

Lauren skipped back over to him and began to pester him, tugging on his jacket.

"Chain, Chain, Chain!" he didn't answer, she continued pestering him. "Big brother, big brother, big brother!" he still didn't acknowledge "Chainy, Chainy, Chainy!"

He snapped only one person was allowed to call him that besides his mother and that was Scarlett.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"I found a hot spring" he glared.

"And?"

"Imma gunna used it to restore my PSI."

"And?"

"I found a hot spring." the boy just glared, Lauren shrugged it off and skipped away, Chain then scowled realizing he would have to wait on her.

"Shit."

Jordan managed to calm Shannon down enough so she was able to climb back onto her own feet, the two of them sullenly walked back to their house, the two stopped, Shannon's eyes widened. The front door was wide open, the howling winds smacking the door against the wall of the house, the two rushed into the house, everything was in disarray, furniture was over turned, picture frames and bookshelves were toppled over, giant claw marks from wall of the staircase to the wooden floor.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…." Shannon chanted in horror as she looked around her house, Jordan ran up the stairs, the door to Scarlett's room was off it's hinges, the young woman was not to be found, her bed abandoned and on the floor was Joshua with a knife in his left shoulder.

Jordan removed the knife and shook him, trying to get him into the land of the living.

"Joshua! Joshua!" the younger man groaned

"Where… is he?"

"Who? Who was the bastard who did this?"

"Edward… he injected Scarlett with something and attacked, that's not important, well it kinda is…" he muttered dazed "Edward said… some monster is living in the cave… you need to talk to the mayor about this… everyone is in trouble…"

Jordan felt his blood run cold, he knew it, Edward couldn't be trusted… and now this…. Wrecking his house, kidnapping the only daughter of his late friends, assault, more than likely an attempt to murder, on Joshua, and now some talk of some monster in the dig site? No, that couldn't be…

"Look big brother! An exit!" Lauren pointed in front of her to a hole in the wall, the late sunset lighting shining through. Chain nodded

"Right, good job Lauren…" Chain muttered as he smacked a rat into a wall with his shovel, the two walked to the exit but suddenly something fell from the ceiling, dust and debris flew up. Lauren squealed and Chain covered his eyes, something huge stood up. The dust cleared and it was a giant spider. It stood up, stretching its eight hairy legs, it opened it yellow eyes to stare at the children before it, it mouth hung open letting out it's putrid breath tumble out.

"Hello children."

Chain didnt say anything.

"Hello mister spider monster," Lauren smiled innocently "Why are you here?"

"I live here little girl…"

"Oh really now? Why is that?"

"Because I'm hungry of course." it eyed the little girl with a grin "I have to say you and your friend there look quite delicious…"

"He's my brother." Lauren smiled, Chain scowled, this damn thing just threatened to eat her and him and she's acting casual about it. What the hell is wrong with that girl? Lauren giggled. "but stilly mister spider! You cant eat us~!"

"And why is that little girl?"

"Because I'm not for eating!" The little girl shot off a blast of PK Fire, the spider shrieked.

"How dare you children!"

"She's the kid, I'm thirteen." Chain grumbled

"No matter, a meal is a meal…" the spider suddenly upchucked a pile of purple gunk, it gave off a horrible stench, Lauren squeaked and covered her nose. Chain grunted tighting the grip on the handle of the shovel.


	4. Psyche

MOTHER6: Sounds

Chapter Four: …?

Chain and Lauren readied themselves for whatever this spider had to offer, the elder stood in front of the younger girl. The giant spider was already salivating over the future human snacks it was about to dine upon. The two humans readied their weapons, Chain took action and jumped for the spider.

…

…

…

….

…

…

Psyche

Although Chain and Lauren was battling the ferocious spider in a cave, it was dusk and the few remaining students of Harp Middle School were finishing up club activities.

A young man's fingers ran over the keys of the white wood piano, he paused to write some notes in his journal. The boy nodded and began to pack away his belongings, he exited the room and locked the door behind him. Artificial limbs ran through his black hair as he sighed, half way down the hall way he paused to fix his blue neck tie and the collar of his white button up shirt. He walked up the hallway to the doors leading to the back of the school where all the sporting fields and stadiums were. The boy took quick steps to the lacrosse field, there were five more uniformed teammates left, one girl looked up. She nudged their team captain.

"Oh, hey, Alice, Brian is here!" a brunette girl with green eyes looked up, she smiled, she waved to her brother.

"I'll be there soon Brian!" the girl ran off the field, waving a goodbye to her teammates, she ran past Brian and ruffled his hair, he gave her a frown. Alice entered the locker room, she striped herself of her uniform. The dial on the locker spun around in a circle three times, she pulled out a white collar shirt with a blue ribbon, purple vest, jean skirt, socks and white boots.

Alice carefully folded her sport uniform and pulled on her boots, she quickly adjusted her pink star shaped hairclip. She exited the locker and met up with Brian, who moved to the hallway outside of the lockers, she hung her bag on her lacrosse stick and slung it over her shoulder. Brian smiled as Alice ruffled his hair.

"Hey, how's your latest production going?"

"Oh," he smiled "It's going good, I think its going to be one of my greatest!"

"That's wonderful! Can I hear it?" nervously he shoved his music notes up his shirt and crossed his arms.

"No, not until its done!" she pouted at her brother, he smiled back nervously.

"Don't worry, its almost done!" the sibling walked home to their mansion, the iron gates opened up for them, the two of them navigated around the ivory fountain to the tall doors. A maid and butler opened the door. "Greetings master Brian and mistress Alice." the two smiled and entered the house, waiting was a line of maids and butlers, they all bowed as they greeted the two.

The two walked up the stairs to their rooms, where each of them removed their shoes. Alice pulled her homework from her bag and exited her room to the library down the hallway. She calmly went to work, knowing soon enough dinner would be ready, as predicted with in ten minutes a maid informed her that dinner was ready.

She went downstairs and greeted her mother, the curly haired brunette woman hugged her daughter.

"Hello Alice, how was school?" she smiled and hugged her mother back.

"Good, and club went good too." the woman ran a hand over her left shoulder, Alice frowned.

"Has…. Has it been acting up again…?"

"Yeah…" the woman sighed sadly.

"Oh no, that's no good…"

"Maybe… it means nothing…"

"I hope, last time it hurt those… things appeared!" both females shivered at the memories of whatever the things were. Alice glanced to the ground with a frown.

"Yeah… I hope…." at that second Brian came down the stair case, with a smile he hugged his mother, she gave a gentle smile back and pet his hair.

"Hello Brian, how was your day?" he took his mother's hand and lead her to the table, he pulled out her chair, the mother smiled taking her seat and Brain pushed her seat in. Alice smiled at the act of kindness, she took her own seat and placed her napkin in her lap. The doors of the kitchen swung opens, three maids exited with three trays of food which were placed before the three family members. The three smiled and began to gladly dine on their meal.

That night Alice went to bed, dressed in her favorite purple nightgown and head resting against the pillow, but on this night the Nam Duya Tower was playing a different song. Alice pulled the sheets over her head, once before, she heard that music once before, it was on the day _they_ came to Harp City. Under the covers she shook her head furiously, she didn't want to recall those days.

Chain walked along the forest path with Lauren, who was curled up in his arms dead asleep, the forest path soon diverged into a city street. He continued to walk down the path to the nearest city, which was Harp City, a town dedicated to music and history. It was at least 10 o'clock when they arrived.

Being completely new to the city, he had no idea where to find the hotel, he sighed and walked up and down sidewalks for the hotel. He spent about an hour or so walking before he found a hotel. He placed Lauren on one of the red couches and then walked up to the man at the oak wood counter and stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Hey, I need a room for the night."

"That will be $35.95 then" the man smiled. Chain groaned in annoyance, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a credit card and tossed it at the man. The man looked at the card with a brow raised.

"It belongs to my godfather." Chain said bluntly. The man nodded and handed card and a key to the boy, Chain pocketed both, he walked back to the couch and lifted Lauren into his arms. He walked to their room for the night, after placing Lauren on one of the beds he picked up the phone, one by one he punched in numbers. For a moment he hesitated to press the final one, recalling his fight with Jordan. Chain glanced to the credit card, then back to the phone and sighed, pressing the final button.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Someone on the other end picked up the phone.

"…Jordan?"

"Chain? You two got out?"

"Yeah… took forever to find a hotel…"

"Hotel? You don't even have a job how could you afford a room?"

"I pick pocketed your credit card."

"…"

"…you asked."

"Yes… well, Chain… I have something… important to tell you and as well ask of you."

"Okay?"

"Scarlet… She's gone missing." Chain's eyes went wide and slowly his face became a scowl as rage filled him to the brim.

"What do mean she's gone missing!" he demanded

"When Shannon and I went out to go find Lauren we left Joshua and Edward in charge of her," the adult sighed "when we came back she was gone."

"And they just let her go?"

"No, Edward _took_ her, after assaulting Joshua, which I suspect to be murder, he took her and ran and that is where the second part of my request comes in, I want you to keep an eye out for Edward. With out a doubt, he's probably hiding in Harp City."

"Harp City…?"

"I just have a hunch, with that bolder blocking the pathway to Harmonica and Harp and his knowledge of this monster in the caves, he was planning this."

"Wait, he _knew_ about that spider monstrosity in the caves?"

"Yes, he just told Joshua recently about this."

"Recently!" Chain screamed into the receiver "Then why didn't he tell anyone about this before?"

"Well, by recently, I meant today."

"Today?"

"Yes, today Chain. Look, please watch out for Edward and report it to the authorities as soon as possible and please, take care of Lauren." the boy look to the sleeping girl, and sighed.

"Yeah, I'll do as I can…"

"Thank you… and don't spend like crazy with the card." Chain rolled his eyes.

"Night Jordan…"

"Goodnight Chain." the two hung up on their side of the phone, Chain walked up to Lauren's bed, he removed her sneakers and covered her body with the comforter and bed sheets. He stared down at her for a minute before messing with her hair.

He removed his own sneakers and kicked them aside, he threw his jacket and scarf aside and threw his body onto the unoccupied bed. As he rested on it, he could hear a familiar tune, one from many years ago and louder than before, probably due to the fact that he was closer to that white tower. He scowled and crawled under the sheets, trying to drown out the music.


End file.
